Summer in the City
by Cristi0819
Summary: A heat wave hits Trenton...


Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Janet Evanovich. I am making no money for this effort, just having fun.

A/N: This is just a fun little short, inspired by the recent heat wave. I wrote this when I was stuck in a day-long, very boring meeting recently. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to my beta and friend, FairTaxGirl.

Summer in the City

It had reached 110 degrees in Trenton and everyone was on edge. The heat made criminals more violent, cops more aggravating, mothers less patient and everyone else more annoyed. Ranger was the only one who seemed mostly unaffected, though I saw that his painted on black t-shirt was molded a little closer to his six-pack, thanks to a thin, constant sheen of sweat. This was the only plus I could see from the heat and it had provided me with a whole new batch of illicit daydreams staring my favorite man in black.

I was on my way to do monitor duty at RangeMan, when I had a brilliant idea. I swung into the grocery store and grabbed four packages of popsicles. I got one box of chocolate, one box of creamsicles and two boxes of fruit-flavored. Maybe Ranger would be more receptive to the idea if it was fruit. Unfortunately, they didn't make frozen treats out of lettuce, so there was nothing I could get for him. I had the cashier put the goods in a brown paper bag instead of plastic, so I could hopefully sneak them into the break room.

Twenty minutes later, I walked into the break room on 5th floor. There were several Merry Men lounging around, slumped in their seats, drinking cold bottles of water. They must have just come in from the field. They looked up as I walked in and their faces reflected varying degrees of misery.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." I said. "I think I have something that will make you feel better." I got raised eyebrows from a few guys and one lecherous grin from Lester. I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled out the boxes of popsicles, sitting them on the closest table.

There was a beat of silence before the Merry Men were up and grabbing at the boxes. Each of them got at least four popsicles. I was kind of stunned, really. I'd hoped they would like them, but I never expected such an enthusiastic response.

I looked down at the boxes and grabbed a cherry popsicle before I got left with nothing. I sat down next to Cal and looked around. I loved these men, but they had no idea how to enjoy a treat. They were tearing into them so fast they were all going to get brain freeze.

I unwrapped my popsicle and took a moment to inhale the fruity scent. Unlike the Merry Men, I knew how to enjoy a treat. I put about half of the popsicle in my mouth and sucked, unconsciously moaning at the sweet, tangy taste. I pulled it out and swirled my tongue around the tip, savoring the coolness that washed over my body. I continued in this manner, sucking and licking, until the popsicle was gone. I sat back and licked my lips and looked up. Every Merry Man in the room was sitting completely still, staring at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I tried again.

Again, no response.

I looked over at Cal, who immediately blushed and put his head down. Bobby twitched in his seat. Lester pulled at his collar, as if it was choking him. Tank was still staring at me when his phone rang. He grabbed at it like a lifeline, spoke quickly, saying, "Yes, sir." When he hung up, he said, "Boss says everyone head to the gym for two hours." I knew the Merry Men were quick, but they ran from the room like the hounds of hell were after them.

I was still sitting there confused when Ranger walked in a few minutes later. He sat next to me and gave me an almost smile.

"Babe, I had no idea you were so enthusiastic about…popsicles."

I felt my forehead crease in confusion. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when it hit me. The guys were thinking about…oh my God! I felt my face burn and put my head in my hands.

After a few moments, I peeked back up at Ranger and said, "I wasn't trying to…"

He cut me off and said, "I know that. But the fact that you were so unaware of the effect you were causing just made it sexier."

I blushed again, but I was actually very pleased by Ranger's words. Having the person who defines sexy call me sexy was a bit of an ego boost.

"How did you know what was going on in here?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me and then pointed to the corner of the room. There was a camera there pointed straight at me.

I nodded and for once gave him an almost smile. "Do you want a popsicle, Ranger?"

He smiled, put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer and said, "The cherry is enticing," right before he slipped his tongue into my mouth and gave me a long, slow, luxurious kiss. It was one of those kisses that made me think of stretching out next to him on satin sheets after a night of love-making. It made me want more.

When he released my mouth, I kept my eyes closed for a moment, before I realized that during our make-out session, I had climbed on top of him and was doing my best to molest him.

Ranger put his hands in my hair and pulled me down for another quick kiss before saying, "I've got something in my apartment I need to show you."

Confused, I said, "What is it?"

He gave me a wolf-grin and said simply, "Popsicles."


End file.
